This invention relates to cutting apparatus, and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to lawn mower blades which perform a mulching function. The cutting blade apparatus of this invention is useful, in conjunction with a standard lawn mower, for cutting and mulching grass or similar vegetation without the necessity of bagging or otherwise accumulating the grass clippings after the cutting process is completed.
In the past, various devices and/or methods have been used and proposed to cut grass and perform related lawn maintenance. However, these devices and methods have significant limitations and shortcomings, with respect to precision cutting of blades of grass with the simultaneous reduction in clipped grass blade size. Specifically, although various mower blade configurations exist which decrease blade noise, increase blade safety, and increase blade maneuverability, they do not provide structures which maximize mulching function.
Despite the need in the art for a mulching lawn mower blade, which overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed. Accordingly, it an object of the present invention to provide a an improved blade structure which is reliable, durable, inexpensive, and effective at precision cutting grass and mulching the grass clippings, and which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a mulching blade structure which maximizes the cutting of clippings by increasing clipping lift during the cutting process. A final object of this invention is to provide a mulching blade which is usable on standard, unmodified mower decks with a side or back discharge outlet, as well as with specialized mulching mowers.